The Eagle and The Lion
by Just2mugglegirls03
Summary: Alexis Jamie Scott and Elizabeth Patricia Jean Starling have been best friends since primary school. But, how will they react when they both get accepted into Hogwarts in 1991, and get sorted into different houses?


_**Hey guys! Guess what? Jordan's actually joining me for this one! It's our first story together! We hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lizzy's POV**

Of all things I thought I was going to be doing today, going to Kings Cross station to get a train to a wizarding school was not one of them. My trunk was full of weird things I had picked up the other day at a place called Diagon Alley. It was 6:30 and I knew I needed to get up and make sure I had everything so I wouldn't be late for breakfast. I got up out of my bed and got dressed. I pulled out my napsack from the wardrobe and stuffed my uniform into it. Mom and dad were just getting up. They were still scared about me going, but I kept trying to convince them. We'd been in London for a couple of days, so we didn't have to drive 7 hours home. It was about 10:00 when we left the hotel. We arrived at the station 30 minutes before the train was supposed to leave.

 **Alex's POV**

I woke up on September 1st 1991 and looked over at my clock. Oh God, I was really late! We were supposed to leave the hotel in London at 10:00 to get to King's cross station on time, and it was already 9:30! I jumped up and got dressed. My sister Lavender was hogging the bathroom, my brother Nolan was still asleep, and my parents were both going insane, trying to get breakfast ready, and figure out how to get from the hotel to the station. I had a weird family. But, we did eventually end up in the car with 5 minutes to spare. We arrived at the station about a half hour later, and now all I had to do was find platform 9 ¾. Wait, what? There's no such thing as a platform 9 ¾! There was Platform 9, and platform 10, nothing in between! But as I was looking for the platform, something else caught my eye. Standing a few pillars away from my family and I, was my best friend Lizzy Starling and her family. "Lizzy?!" I called in surprise. She turned around and looked at me, shocked.

"Oh my God Alex." She said, just as surprised as me. "What are you doing here?" I thought for a minute for a convincing lie.

"Um… I'm going to boarding school this year, and I have to take the train." I said honestly. Hey, not telling the whole truth still counts as lying. "But what the bloody Hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm also going to a boarding school actually." She told me.

"Brilliant." I replied. Then I noticed she had a trunk just as big as mine, with… the Hogwarts crest on it?! "Wait, you're going to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes, does that mean you are too?" She asked. I nodded. She let out a high pitched squeal. "Oh my God that's amazing!" She cheered happily.

"I know!" I replied, just as excited. "We're both going to the same school! And we're both freaks of nature!"

"I'm not a freak!" She objected. I laughed.

"I'm kidding." I assured her. "Now come on, let's see if we can find that stupid platform."

"It's not a stupid platform!" She objected again. "And sure." We each hugged our families goodbye, then ran off, hand in hand, to find platform 9 ¾.

 **Lizzy POV** :

How is it that i've known my best friend for so long, yet I had no idea she was a witch like me? Now I didn't feel as nervous as I had before. We walked up and down the platform between platforms 9 and 10. How on earth were we supposed to find a platform that doesn't exist? We walked over to the barrier that divided platform 9 and 10. We both walked around it. We started muttering to each other. "How on earth are we going to find this platform?" I asked Alex.

"I don't know, I'm just an Alex!" She said to me.

"Your so helpful." I replied sarcastically

"Hey it's not my fault, there's no neon sign that says 'platform 9 ¾ this way!'" She said. As she said that a girl with bushy brown hair walked over to us.

"Excuse me, did you say platform 9 ¾.?" she asked us.

'Um… no, what do you mean, there's only platforms 9 and 1o, what's a platform?" Alex replied to this girl. The girl laughed at Alex's response.

"It's ok. I'm going to Hogwarts too. Follow me, the platform is this way". She said walking towards the barrier Alex and I both looked at each other. We followed her, and she stopped right in front of the barrier. "All you need to do is walk straight at the wall. You musn't stop or be afraid you'll crash into it. Just go straight through.." She said to us with a smile on her face. We looked at each other, then at her skeptically.

"I think she's just crazy." Alex whispered to me.

"Crazy am I?" she said with a grin on her face. After she said that, she ran straight at the barrier with her trolley and disappeared. Alex and I looked at each other, shocked.

"Did she just do that?"" I asked Alex.

'Either that or i'm hallucinating". She said to me, rubbing her eyes.

"Should we follow her"? I asked Alex, hoping she'd say no. She shrugged.

"Probably." She replied. "Come on then." She ran at the wall. Alex has always been the one to do stuff first. She disappeared into the wall. I couldn't believe she had just done that.

"Well if she can do that i can".

 **Alex's POV:**

Even I wasn't sure what I had been thinking that time. I just thought 'huh, that's funny. I guess it's my turn then.', and ran at the wall. I mean, really though, a random girl I had just met had told me to run through a wall, and did so herself. Did I question this? No, of course not! When you get accepted to a magic wizard school, you learn not to question things. But, _magically_ , it worked! I was standing on the other side of the wall, next to giant red train! "Woah." I muttered, grinning. A moment later, Lizzy came through after me.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" She asked, looking as dumbstruck as me. I laughed.

"Neither of us are creative enough to think this up." I replied, pushing my trolley along the platform.

"I am so this creative!" She objected. I laughed.

"You always object to everything I say." I said through my laughter.

"But you love me still." she said. I laughed again.

"True." I replied. Just then, we came across the bushy haired girl again.

"Still think I'm crazy?" She asked with a laugh. I nodded.

"Yes, 100%." I replied. "But then, so are we."

"I'm sorry for my friend, she's the only one who's crazy." Lizzy added. I hit her arm.

"If I'm crazy you are." I laughed. Then I held out my hand to the girl. "Alex Scott." I said to her. She smiled and shook it.

"Hermione Granger." She replied.

"I'm Lizzy Starling. I'm the more sensible one out of the two of us." Lizzy added, her hands behind her back. She was never the one for handshakes.

"Pleasure." Hermione replied cheerfully. "Want to sit on the train together?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. With that, the three of us got our trunks on the train, and went off to find a compartment.

 **Lizzy pov:**

After a little bit of the train ride, a short blond haired boy walked into our compartment.

"Can I sit?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Alex replied with a smile. "Come join our party of outcasts!"

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom". He said extending his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth, and this is Alex and Hermione". I said to him. I kept my hands on my lap.

"Nice to meet you". He said putting his hand down.

"You too Neville." Alex replied, before noticing the toad in his hands. "Aww, he's so cute!" She gushed, stroking the toad's head. I looked at her. How could she think that was cute?

"Thanks. His name is Trevor." Neville replied.

 **Alex's POV:**

Aww, Trevor was just the cutest! Anyway, after all the introductions, we sat back in our seats and got to know each other. Turns out, Hermione was muggle born too, just like me and Lizzy. Neville on the other hand was a pureblood, but he said he might as well be a squib. He seemed to have very little self confidence. And that was only increased when Trevor disappeared a few hours later.

"He has to be here somewhere." Lizzy assured Neville as he frantically looked under the seat.

"Yeah, we'll help you look for him Neville." I added. "Right?"

"Absolutely." Hermione replied, nodding. "I'll go search the other compartments." With that, she left on a quest to find Trevor.

"And we'll help you look, right Lizzy?" I asked.

"I guess". She replied.

"Great!" I said cheerfully. "Don't you worry mate, Trevor's as good as found!" Neville smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He mumbled. And with all that looking, we found the toad within the hour. Yay!

 **Lizzy pov:**

After we found Trevor, it wasn't long 'til the train stopped. The corridor of the train started filling up with students.

"Alex, do we have to go out there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, don't you want to go to school?" Alex replied, handing a sleeping Trevor to Neville and getting up.

"Yes i want to go to school, but there is a lot of people out there". I said to her. She shrugged.

"It's that or go back to London." She laughed, pulling me up by my hands.

"Will you let go of me?" i asked her trying to loosen her grip on my hands.

"Fine." She replied through her laugh, letting go and opening our compartment door. We walked our way out of the train. There were so many people. To many people. That made me uncomfortable. There was a tall man standing over to the side of the platform.

"Alex, just when I thought I've seen everything, I see him". I said to her

"That's so mean!" Alex replied.

"It's not mean. I'm just saying this world keeps getting stranger". I said.

"Ok, but I'm just saying, don't say that to his face." She replied under her breath

"I'm not you, so I wouldn't". I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Interpret it how ever you want to". I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The tall man led all of us first years to a bunch of boats. Me and Alex got into a boat with Neville and Hermione, and we went across the lake towards the castle. It was so much bigger than all the castles in scotland. Once we were over to the other side of the lake, the tall man led us up several flights of stairs. We stopped in front of two large doors inside the castle where a sterned face woman welcomed us.

 **Alex's POV:**

Ok, that castle was _humongous_. And all the paintings were _moving_. I was honestly starting to think someone had put something in my apple juice _that morning. Anyway, the stern looking woman introduced herself as professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. She explained to us that we were about to enter the great hall, and that before we sit down we would be sorted into our houses, and that our houses would be basically our family while at Hogwarts, and honestly I blanked out and was more trying to figure out how the staircases were moving. Then McGonagall went into the hall, while we had to wait outside the doors. Suddenly this bratty looking blond kid started saying that some bloke named Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. Everyone whispered excitedly, but Lizzy and I just looked at each other, like 'who?'._ Then the blond approached a skinny boy with black hair and round glasses and introduced himself as "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"The name's Bond. James Bond." I whispered to Lizzy.

"Very childish Alex." She replied. I laughed quietly.

"Have you met me?" I asked jokingly. Then McGonagall came back out, and led us all into the Great Hall. And Great was right. The ceiling looked like the sky outside, which I heard Hermione explain was a spell, and their were floating candles above all of the tables. It was a wonder no one was getting melted wax dripped on them. At the front of the hall, there was a super old looking hat with a rip above the brim. All us first years filed to the front near the hat, and suddenly, the tear opened up and the hat started _singing_! Like, an entire song about how it was the sorting hat, and it explained all the houses to us.

There was Gryffindor, where all the bravest witches and wizards belong. Gryffindors are always loyal, and are always looking for adventure.

There was Ravenclaw, where the brightest witches and wizards go. Ravenclaw are very logical, and able to think on the spot with ease.

There was Hufflepuff, where the kindest witches and wizards went. Hufflepuffs are accepting of everyone, good sports, and always up for a snack.

Finally, there was Slytherin, where the most ambitious witches and wizards are placed. Slytherins are the most cunning, and aren't afraid to pull a few tricks to achieve their goals.

After the hat was done with it's song, McGonagall said that she would call us up one at a time, and we would get sorted. Since Lizzy and I had last names starting with S, we had to wait a while. While we waited, we saw Hermione, Neville, and Harry be sorted into Gryffindor, and Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin. Eventually, it was my turn. I went up and sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. "Hmm…" I heard it say in my ear. "Adventurous… Gryffindor might do you well. Oh! But also kindness... Hufflepuff would do nicely...but then this is a very logical mind you have here... Ravenclaw would help you very much. But even a touch of ambition...Yes, there's key qualities of any house in here. But I think it'd better be… RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled the final word, and the table dressed in blue applauded loudly. The hat was taken off my head, and I went over there to sit down.

 **Lizzy pov:**

Alex walked over to the table filled with people wearing blue. I was happy for her. The next thing I knew, professor McGonagall was calling my name. I walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. "Well what do we have here? Another muggle born. Well let me see… smart like a Ravenclaw, but loyal like a Gryffindor, and kind and accepting like a Hufflepuff, but I know. You will do quite well in GRYFFINDOR!" The table that had people in red robes started clapping. I was sad that I wasn't in the same house as Alex, but I was in the same house as Hermione and Neville. I walked over and sat down beside Hermione. Once I was sitting down i turned to Hermione. "We get to be in the same house".

"Yay. i'm happy. I didn't want to be alone". She replied.

"Well you're not, but i feel bad for alex. She's all alone". I said looking at the table where Alex was sitting. She noticed me and waved, smiling.

"From what i noticed on the train Lizzy, Alex will be fine". Hermione said.

"That is true." i said smiling at her. We sat for a couple of minutes. Once everyone was sorted food appeared in front of use. There was so many diffrent things. I thought of my family Christmas dinners, but this was so much more.

 **Alex's POV:**

I sat at the Ravenclaw table, occasionally looking over at Lizzy talking to Hermione. I had never thought we'd be in different houses, we were so close. But I guess our personalities were too different. There was an Indian looking girl to my left who seemed to notice my dilemma. "You get separated too?" She asked. I nodded.

"My best friend since primary's a Gryffindor." I explained. She nodded.

"Yeah, my twin sister's one." She explained.

"No kidding." I replied, slightly surprised. She laughed a bit.

"I know, we didn't expect it either." She chuckled. She held her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Padma." She said. I smiled and shook her hand. I seemed to be doing that a lot that day.

"Alex." I replied cheerfully. In no time at all, we were having a lovely conversation about our childhoods. I told her about electricity, while he explained growing up with magic. Eventually, the two boys across from us joined in. One was a pureblood with brown hair named Terry, and the other was a half-blood with black hair named Michael. The four of us quickly became friends, but I still wished that Lizzy were there too.

As prefects led first years out of the Hall to their common rooms, I gave Lizzy a quick hug. "See you in the morning." I told her.

"Yeah, in the morning. Want to meet somewhere?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Right here outside the hall?" I suggested.

"Sure. Night Alex." She said.

"Night Lizzy!" I called back as she began to follow a strict looking redhead 5th year. Then Padma rejoined me (after a similar conversation with her sister Parvati), and we followed a 5th year Ravenclaw to our common room.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed?! Like I said, this is our first joined story, so it might be a bit of a mess at first. But, we hope you look forward to the next entry in Alex and Lizzy's story!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **~Anwyn and Jordan**_


End file.
